carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowtail
Snowtail Meeting Snowtail You're new to this camp, and wandering around. Looking down from the clear blue sky, you see a white she-cat with gray stripes. "Excuse me," you begin. "Where is the-" You got cut off. "Leader's den? It's the one next to those enormous rocks." 'She responded, her green eyes searching you for something. "I'm _______" You tell her, hoping she'll respond. '"Snowtail. Good luck trying to convince her." '''She said, moving to one of the side dens, leaving you alone. '''Appearance Snowtail is a white she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. 'Scars' N/A Personality She is actually very nice despite her name, but when she says something, she means it. The downside is she's easily trusting. Snowtail get lost in thought quickly, and when she does, she's gone. She holds her beliefs close to her chest. Snowtail has crippling social anxiety and fidgets a lot. Sexuality- Bisexual Family Tree Father Mother Zachary Crystal (Will add more as she develops) Trusts and Thoughts Nightstar- 99%- Amazing leader. Mistfur-99%- A bit depressing, but she's the deputy. She also is a Queen now, so at least she's not alone. Silverlight- 9%- Terrifying. He basically haunts her dreams. Bluepaw-50%- A bossy jerk, if you ask her. (but you didn't) Darkpaw-70%- He's pretty nice, a bit of a smart-aleck Darkeyes-50%- She's weird, and there's always this cat by her. Crystal-90%- Her mother! Well, she's dead, but Snowpaw loved her. (Even though Crystal didn't love her at all) Dustyleaf-50%- Seriously, who comes into the nursery, and nobody else can see them? He's odd. Zachary-80%- She's never met him, but she hopes that he'll come and give her affection. Sootcloud-60%- Kinda pushy, but he's okay. Tundraflare-50%- Scary. BUT she's a head warrior, so Tundraflare's trustworthy. Petalpaw-60%- She's okay. A bit mean, but trustworthy. Pale-60%- She LIES (lolsorrynotsorry) Rainkit-70%- She's a bit annoying and her speech is awful. Mintkit-70%- Doesn't talk much, but it's okay. Acornkit-80%- Very talkative, and will make a great warrior. Silverpaw-97%- Broke my heart, and my soul. Flightkit-90%- She's beautiful, and shines through the dark. Ashkit-90%- He'll make an amazing warrior. (this section is a WIP in itself) Likes Friends- She likes having someone to talk to. Bracken- The color is pretty. Feathers- Oddly soft. They also provide a thing to play with. Freedom- Being confined to something is so................. ugh. Mice- The taste is soft on the taste-buds. Birds- They're inspiring, beautiful, and graceful. Snowkit wants to know how to fly. Things that float-It's COOLIO Dislikes Moss- It's only useful if you're going to put feathers in it. Otherwise, it's extremely itchy. Claws- They look so sharp and painful. Confinement- You can't do anything. You're as useless as moss without feathers. Fears Being Forgotten- No one deserves to be forgotten. Pressure- It's like the worst will happen if you do/don't do something! Having Nothing- Does she need a reason? Being Stalked- Seriously, she has a life, you get yours. It's still creepy. Being Alone- Plainly, it's the worst thing to happen. Being Alone equals being exposed. Rejection- It's happened once, and it was awful. Trivia *Snowpaw has nightmares about her Clan rejecting her. *Snowpaw was going to be gray and white, but SPOTTY DID NOT LIKE. *Snowpaw would have been upset and hurt if Crystal had taken her to live in twoleg place. *Snowpaw has an attention span of 15 seconds. Theme Song Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats Category:Outdated Pages